The present invention relates to computational orthodontics.
In orthodontic treatment, a patient""s teeth are moved from an initial to a final position using any of a variety of appliances. An appliance exerts force on the teeth by which one or more of them are moved or held in place, as appropriate to the stage of treatment.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus for defining appliance configurations at the steps of a process of repositioning teeth from an initial tooth arrangement to a final tooth arrangement. The invention can operate to define how repositioning is accomplished by a series of appliances or by a series of adjustments to appliances configured to reposition individual teeth incrementally. The invention can be applied advantageously to specify a series of appliances formed as polymeric shells having the tooth-receiving cavities, that is, shells of the kind described in the above-mentioned U.S. application Ser. No. 09/169,276, filed Oct. 8, 1998 now abandoned.
A patient""s teeth are repositioned from an initial tooth arrangement to a final tooth arrangement by making a series of incremental position adjustments using appliances specified in accordance with the invention. In one implementation, the invention is used to specify shapes for the above-mentioned polymeric shell appliances. The first appliance of a series will have a geometry selected to reposition the teeth from the initial tooth arrangement to a first intermediate arrangement. The appliance is intended to be worn until the first intermediate arrangement is approached or achieved, and then one or more additional (intermediate) appliances are successively placed on the teeth. The final appliance has a geometry selected to progressively reposition teeth from the last intermediate arrangement to a desired final tooth arrangement.
The invention specifies the appliances so that they apply an acceptable level of force, cause discomfort only within acceptable bounds, and achieve the desired increment of tooth repositioning in an acceptable period of time. The invention can be implemented to interact with other parts of a computational orthodontic system, and in particular to interact with a path definition module that calculates the paths taken by teeth as they are repositioned during treatment.
In general, in one aspect, the invention provides methods and corresponding apparatus for segmenting an orthodontic treatment path into clinically appropriate substeps for repositioning the teeth of a patient. The methods include providing a digital finite element model of the shape and material of each of a sequence of appliances to be applied to a patient; providing a digital finite element model of the teeth and related mouth tissue of the patient; computing the actual effect of the appliances on the teeth by analyzing the finite elements models computationally; and evaluating the effect against clinical constraints. Advantageous implementations can include one or more of the following features. The appliances can be braces, including brackets and archwires, polymeric shells, including shells manufactured by stereo lithography, retainers, or other forms of orthodontic appliance. Implementations can include comparing the actual effect of the appliances with an intended effect of the appliances; and identifying an appliance as an unsatisfactory appliance if the actual effect of the appliance is more than a threshold different from the intended effect of the appliance and modifying a model of the unsatisfactory appliance according to the results of the comparison. The model and resulting appliance can be modified by modifying the shape of the unsatisfactory appliance, by adding a dimple, by adding material to cause an overcorrection of tooth position, by adding a ridge of material to increase stiffness, by adding a rim of material along a gumline to increase stiffness, by removing material to reduce stiffness, or by redefining the shape to be a shape defined by the complement of the difference between the intended effect and the actual effect of the unsatisfactory appliance. The clinical constraints can include a maximum rate of displacement of a tooth, a maximum force on a tooth, and a desired end position of a tooth. The maximum force can be a linear force or a torsional force. The maximum rate of displacement can be a linear or a angular rate of displacement. The apparatus of the invention can be implemented as a system, or it can be implemented as a computer program product, tangibly stored on a computer-readable medium, having instructions operable to cause a computer to perform the steps of the method of the invention.
Among the advantages of the invention are one or more of the following. Appliances specified in accordance with the invention apply no more than orthodontically acceptable levels of force, cause no more than an acceptable amount of patient discomfort, and achieve the desired increment of tooth repositioning in an acceptable period of time. The invention can be used to augment a computational or manual process for defining tooth paths in orthodontic treatment by confirming that proposed paths can be achieved by the appliance under consideration and within user-selectable constraints of good orthodontic practice. Use of the invention to design aligners allows the designer (human or automated) to finely tune the performance of the aligners with respect to particular constraints. Also, more precise orthodontic control over the effect of the aligners can be achieved and their behavior can be better predicted than would otherwise be the case. In addition, computationally defining the aligner geometry facilitates direct aligner manufacturing under numerical control.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the
accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.